Beautiful
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: The cherry blossoms are divine beauty and so is Toshiro, according to Byakuya. Fluff! Slash Bya/Shiro (don't like, don't read)


**Hello my lovely people! Third story up to date but this one won't be purely smut-alicous. More so have a dashes in it but manly fluffiness. Still though same rules apply, this is slash, so turn back now if this isn't your cup of tea. **

**Oh yea so that my stories aren't taken down, I own nothing!...even though I desperately want too. Anyway happy reading!**

A single light burned from the tenth division, as the rest of Soul Society slept on from the never ending days of the chaos the Zanpakuto's had brought upon them. The small captain sat his desk, diligently working at the piled up paper work. His own Zanpakuto sat on the couch watching his master for a short while then looking out the open window. Matsumoto had long gone to bed; more like ran off when she was not under close surveillance. The light scratching of pen to paper paused as the ice dragon spoke to Toshiro.

"Even in all of this chaos, the cherry blossom trees still stand," Hyorinmaru commented. Toshiro's grip on the pen tightened as he resisted the urge to look out the window. _'__**His**__ favorite flower,' _the small captain thought, as he shook his head to rid himself for thinking of such a thing.

"It's to be expected, their strong and such beauty is indefinable." Toshiro felt his throat dry from the words. _'Your thinking to much, keep your head on the work, not a traitor.'_ He chided himself as he continued his work.

Toshiro could hear his Zanpakuto still speaking but his mind had taken a new turn into the past as he remembered a moment he would never forget.

**Flashback**

_The sun was setting in Soul Society, glazing the sky in beautiful colors. It was the time of day Toshiro had taken a liking too because the rays through colors off the pond in the Kuchiki garden. He sat with his older lover under one of the many cherry trees, it's branches swayed in the wind, hiding the couple from view. Sipping from the teacup that sat in his hands, Toshiro looked at Byakuya._

"_I like the garden in the spring, everything is much more serene," he said to the other captain, "it never seems to lose it's beauty."_

_The sixth division captain looked at his young lover for a moment before setting his own cup of tea down. The couple seemed to hypnotize each other as they looked into the other's eyes. One of the noble's hands came up and pulled Toshiro's face closer, never breaking eye contact. It was a light pressure as their lips met, neither deepening it but the passion was still evident._

"_Beauty is evident even in the worse situations, it's a unyielding unity," Byakuya said, as he pulled away slightly from the smaller male. "Yours is certainty unyielding." _

_Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the raven-haired man, as he leaned into his side._

**Flashback End**

"Master?"

The white haired male blinked as he looked at his Zanpakuto, who was looking at him slightly concerned.

"Yes, Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro replied, as he resumed his work.

"I believe I shall retire for the night, see you in the morning." The ice dragon bowed politely before making his way out the door, leaving the captain alone. It was only until the small click of the door sliding shut, did the small male sigh.

'_Why Byakuya?' _ He couldn't help muddling over every possible answer as he looked out the window. There was no reason he could think of that justified Byakuya for turning over to the rebelling Zanpakuto. Moving onto the next paper a chocked laugh left the prodigies mouth, as he stared at what division it was from. _'Sixth division, ironic.'_

The smile of amusement turned to a flush, as he really looked at the paper…more like the date that it was signed. It was a few days before the rebellion even happened and Toshiro had to stop by Kuchiki's office….

**Flashback**

"_Kuchiki! M-more!" The younger captain gasped out, as the noble added another finger alongside the two already buried in his heat. _

"_Hush, you don't want anyone coming in, do you Toshiro?" Byakuya purred to his lover, watching as his back arched from the desk._

_The fingers that were previously fucking him muffled Toshiro cry of pleasure. He sucked them greedily, feeling Byakuya line himself up before sinking into his abused entrance. Toshiro's teal eyes closed as the noble began to move at a slow sensual pace. He grew impatient for more, as the pace never differed even when he begged for more. _

"_K-Kuchiki, harder! Please!" Toshiro's hands reached down to grip his erection, wanting to reach his release. He sobbed out in protest as a calloused hand replaced his, halting his rising climax._

"_Say my name." Byakuya's thrust slowed even more until he was just barely inside of his lover._

"_Kuchiki, I swear-"_

"_No, my name __**Toshiro." **__The noble pulled out even more._

"_Byakuya!" Toshiro screamed out, as the older male set a harder pace then before. His face flushed and eyes glazed as he came over Byakuya's hand. Toshiro opened his eye's to see darken gray eyes looking at him intensely. The noble rested his head next to his younger lover and uttered one word._

"_Beautiful."_

**Flashback End**

Toshiro hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them up to his office. _'I won't get any work done at this rate,' _letting out a breath, Toshiro stood from his chair. Leaving the paper on his desk the Captain turned out the light, closing the door behind him.

When the white haired male reached his room, a distinct smell of cherry blossoms flowed from his open window. There on his bed, Toshiro saw a single petal laying on a white piece of paper and it read: _Undefined Beauty. _

Toshiro could only smile.

_. _

**Well this was just something floating aimlessly in my mind. I know it was short but it wasn't meant to be much anyway. Comments are welcomed, no hater flamers though. Until next time! ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
